Tainted Rose
by Sintaro
Summary: naruto, why can't you see i need you. naruto just suddenly leaves and comes back a week later with two female? who are they? read and find out SasuNaru please my rose don't be tainted
1. Chapter 1

()) ---Tainted Rose--- (()

A/N:_Sasuke's thoughts. 'Naruto's thoughts' "Naruto talking to kyuubi" __**Kyuubi talking **__...anyone elses thoughts..._

Discalmer: I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER ONE

Silence

Team 7 met at the bridge, Sakura was rambling on and on about something or another. Sasuke leaning up against a tree and Naruto

the normally hyper-active blonde to everyones surprize was leaning on the railing...being quiet. Sasuke looked over at the said blonde _why's he being so quiet...something must be wrong_ Sakura noticed Sasuke was ignoring her and looking in Naruto's direction. Sakura walked over to her blonde teammate.

"Naruto?...Are you okay your being unusually quiet not that i'm complaning or anything it's just so... unlike you" Naruto looked up at her, his once sparkerling blue eyes, dazed and slightly dim. "I'm fine Sakura-chan" he stared out at the river that flowed under the bridge once again ..._his eyes there... dim I wonder what happened... _" Naruto you do know you can talk to us if somethings wrong, right?" Sakura said Naruto lowered his head turning away.

**FLASH BACK**

_"monster" kick, "freak" punch, "Kyuubi" stab, pain shot throw his leg he let out a small whimper. "Hehe, did that hurt you freak?" punch, stab, stab, kick, stab, punch, punch "hey, I asked you monster 'did that hurt?' Not going to answer are you?" kick, kick, stab, "your not worth my time" with that the man turned leaving a injured Naruto in a bloody heap on the ground. "you're not worth anybodies time" said before he was out of earshot. Naruto slowly picked up his bruised and broken body off the ground slowly limping home._

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruto simply nodded before Sakura could say anything else Kakashi 'poof'ed in over her "what are we talking about here, hm?" she nearly jumped out of her skin "KA-KAKASHI-SENSEI DON'T DO THAT!?" she yelled pointing her finger at him. He chuckled "that still dosen't answer the question, now dose it?" _Kakashi's earlier then usual hm... _Sasuke stared at his sensei and teammates. Sakura explanining the obvious on Naruto being really quiet "he hasn't said a whole sentence since he got here".

She mused Kakashi nodded "Naruto are you sick?" Sasuke looked away at nothing aparrently in thought. Sakura waved her hand in front of the blonde's face when he said nothing "Naruto?...NARUTO!" Sasuke turned back just in time to see Naruto fall backwards only to be caught by Kakashi. His eyes glazed over and unusually dim for him, his body lighter then normal and limp in the older mans arms.

"From the looks of it he's been out for at least a few minutes" Sasuke said as they all looked at the fallen boy with a frown "well, lucky we don't have a mission today, aren't we?" Kakashi said fixing it to were he was carring him bridal style. Heading towards the hostpital after closing Naruto's glazed over eyes Sasuke and Sakura following behind.

hi sorry it's sad right now

parings vote!

SasuNaru

NaruKaka

KakaSaku

SasuKaka

please review but either way YAOI


	2. Chapter 2

()) ---Tainted Rose--- (()

Discalmer: i do not own Naruto

CHAPTER TWO

pre:Heading towards the hostpital after closing Naruto's glazed over eyes Sasuke and Sakura following behind.

Upon reaching hostpital the docter and nurse looked at the fallen blonde the docter turned to the nurse "call Tsunade-sama looks like inturnal damage" she bowed leaving to do as requested the docter walked away with Naruto in his arms Sasuke swore heard ' damn demon' come from him as he turned the corner. Deciding to ignore it for now they waited in the waiting room for Tsunade to show after what felt like ages though only afew minutes she arrived worry clearly writen on her face as she was lead down the hallway to Naruto's room.

_**kit, wake up...kit? **__"mmh... Kyuu? what happened...?"_ _**your in the hostpital now...**__ "that dosen't tell me what happened" _Naruto said to the Kyuubi matter-of-factly _**your insides are bleeding kit**__ "kay whats going to happen now" _he responded Kyuu looked down _**if I don't heal you... you're going to die **_Kyuu turned his snout upwards slighty. _"I don't see a problem in that" __**...kit? the old bat Tsunade's healing you now **__"why...? nobody cares anymore" _Kyuu growled _**kit don't talk like that**__ "it's true though"_

Tsunade looked tired and pissed when she left Naruto's room "he has inturnal bleeding along with bruised and broken bones" she told Kakshi. "Is there any way to help him?" he said "i'm not sure he wants help" she whispered "i'll try and help but thats all I can do for now Kakashi" she said louder this time.Sasuke who was standing in the corner heard her whispered words his eyes widened a hair he stared at the golden haired woman in front of him _he might not want help why? _"all we can do for now is...hope for the best" she lowered her head.

_**KIT I'M GOING TO HEAL YOU WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!?**_ the Kyuu roared _"I.SAID.NO"_ Naruto grolwed back _**why? kit you're going to die. Why won't you let me heal you?**_ Kyuu said in an almost pleading voice(1) _"you see the way the villagers treat me do you think I like being treated like dirt? Do you think I like being beat up? do you?"_Naruto's voice shaking _" It's not that I want to die...it's just I don't want to live anymore..._(2)_"_he whispered even the great Nine-Tailed-fox had a hard time hearing him_** kit...**_

Tsunade gathered energy into her hands and slowly moved them over the kitsune ..._please don't die..._ healing the broken bones and bleeding insides ..._please, please don't die..._ slowly blue eyes opened. Tsunade let a single tear slip down her cheek she couldn't lose another(3) no she just couldn't "Gr-grandma Ts-tsunade don't c-cry" Tsunade turned her head quickly to see Naruto's eyes were open. "Naruto, don't ever scare me like that again!" he gave her a confused look "don't... scare me...like that" she whispered to herself

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Tsunade leaing over him with a tear running down the side of her face _'she's cring? why?' _"Gr-grandma Ts-tsunade don't c-cry" he saw her turn to him rather fast "Naruto, don't ever scare me like that again!" he gave her a confused look but said nothing. She was soon finished healing him and left _'was she cring for...me?'_

1: ok Kyuu likes to be alive and that would mean no more kit

2: he dosen't really want to die he just dosen't like how things are working out

3:if you remember in the show Tsunade's little brother and beloved died

HI thanx those who reviewed i'm still doing the weird poll thingy but i'm adding one

SasuNaru

NaruKaka

KakaSaku

SasuKaka

ItaNaru

and ieads are more then welcomed to those that have some


	3. Chapter 3

()) ---Tainted Rose--- (()

discalmer: i still don't own naruto

CHAPTER 3

pre: "Naruto, don't ever scare me like that again!" he gave her a confused look but said nothing. She was soon finished healing him and left _'was she cring for...me?'_

_'She couldn't have...could she?'_ Naruto's head was lowered when the rest of team seven entered. _Naruto..._ Kakashi sat in the chair next to the blonde...no movement from the blonde "ah how are you feeling?" Naruto visably flinched looking up at Sakura the sadness he felt the, lonliness, and the pain hidden deep within sky blue eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out "F-fine Sakura-chan" he lowered his head again she frowned along with her teammates ..._no he's not fine somethings wrong..._ "Naruto, whats wrong?" Kakashi questioned "nothing" was the simple reply. "NOTHING, IT'S NOT NOTHING" sakura screamed Naruto winced at the sudden out burst "it has nothing to do with you or anybody else, now please stop screaming"

Naruto sighed turning his head to the window "nothing to do with me? I'm your teammate and friend...Naruto what happened?" Sasuke nodded in his agreement on what she said. Naruto turned his head back to them "Nothing Sakura, if I wanted you to know then you would" she gaped at him "Naruto what happened? Don't say nothing, dobe" Sasuke said

Naruto lowered his head and mubbled something "what? I can't hear you speak up" nobody heard him taking in a deep breath "IT WAS THE VILLAGERS AGAIN" everyone stood frozen, and shocked Naruto slapped a hand to his mouth eyes wide '_oops'_ while everyone was frozen he ran out the door and out the hospital. Sasuke was the first to recover from shock _did he say...the villagers _looking around he noticed that Naruto was gone.

Kakashi soon snapped out of his shock followed by Sakura "Did he say..." Sakura was confused by it "well...you wanted to know..." kakashi add bluntly "I just didn't think of that...happening to Naruto" She said shaking with unshed tears "why...why do they do that?" a tear sliding down her face. Sasuke looked at Kakashi he knew why he never showed he knew but he did _damn villagers hurting My Naruto...wait, What? my Naruto? I like the sound of that_ Sakura looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be thinking something anger, confussion, and shock passed his face

Naruto ran to a place one would look for him at not that anybody was looking for him _'I didn't mean to slip...my legs hurt...need to keep runing' _he ran into the forest. It was dark the trees blocked what sun was left but he didn't care he needed to keep going for now he hid his chakra singal and ran into an old beat up cabin. _'I'll stay here for now' they won't find me'_

thank you those who reviewed so far SasuNaru has 2 and Narukaka has 1

please review and ideas are welcome Ja-ne!


	4. Chapter 4

()) ---Tainted Rose--- (()

discalmer: i still don't own naruto

CHAPTER 4

The running

pre:It was dark the trees blocked what sun was left but he didn't care he needed to keep going for now he hid his chakra singal and ran into an old beat up cabin. _'I'll stay here for now' they won't find me'_

_**Kit...they have to find you so time or another**__ "well i'll be moving on before that"__** kit...why are you running from them**__ "you don't understand if I leave now and go to a place that no one knows" __**kit! running away from your problems it won't solve anything **__"but at least I can start over and thats something'' _Naruto sighed sitting the corner of the small cabin. It was going to be a long night.

The sun peeked up from behind the clouds Naruto walked along a simple trail that would take him to a small village were no one had ever seen his face sure they must have heard of the great Naruto after all there was a bridge named after him. He was going to have to change his name but for now it was peaceful and calm dew still on the grass all and all a pretty good morning

**Kohona** "WHAT"

was heard all thourgh the town ''WHERE DID HE GO" Tsunade yelled today was not a good day for team 7 or what was left of it. As they were reporting the disaparence of Naruto who hasen't been seen for two, three days tops. "we don't know Tsunade-sama'' said Sakura her voice shaking with fear "bring back Naruto that's an order" she instently begain filling out the paperwork for the mission. Once done she looked up "well get going NOW!" They slowly backed away

Naruto paused _'mabe i'll just vist a friend then go back'_ Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pocket quicky writing a quick message sending it in a puff of smoke '_there, that should land right in front of the old bat'_ "_Kyuu...how do think Senkara's doing? It's been awhile"_ _**kit...she's probably doing fine and yes it has been awhile since the last time we saw the neko-girl(1)last**__ "then its settled Senkara's it is"_

Tsunade gave them thirdy minutes to get ready then meet with Tsunade. Ten minutes later: Tsunade looked down to see a scroll lying right in front of her with the words 'to Tsunade' ..._where did this come from i'm sure it wasn't here before... _Tsunade picked it up carefully examing it before she slowly pulled the string. It rolled open to show that it read :

_Dear Grandma Tsunade,_

_don't worry i'm fine i'll be home in a week I decide to vist a friend of mine that lives out of the village. I think you remember her Senkara Kaiya Aminushi(2), anyways i'll be back so no worries okay? She lives in a village afew mile from Suna(3) if anything bad happens send word. Ja-ne!_

_love, Naruto_

Tsunade sighed of relief he was okay at least and would be coming back ..._i'm gunna have to call off that mission now but at least I know where the brat is kinda..._ no sooner had those thoughts left her head there was knocking on the door sighing again this time not of relief "come in" team 7 entered she nodded "I have good news and bad news"

Sasuke looked at her for a minute she said nothing two minutes nothing Sakura finally broke the silence "so whats the news?" her voice alittle shaky Tsunade tapped the scroll " Good news the missions being called off I know where he is, Bad news he'll be bgone for a week and no going after him" all three shouted in unision "WHAT WE CAN'T!?" Tsunade felt a headache coming on "no, you can't and that's final. Dismissed" She said shooing them out.

sorry it took me so long to update schools murder

the votes are in tell you more in the next chappie at the top for those who want to know

1 okay when i say neko-girl it means _cat_-girl she's a female cat demon

2 Senkara is my own charicter she's also my gaia if you want to look for that it's Vampire Senkara (this only works if you have a gaia account of your own i have three)

3 i don't think there's really a village there so...yeah she lives in a non-existint village i made up

ideas are more then welcome i want this story to live Ja-ne


	5. Chapter 5

()) ---Tainted Rose--- (()

CHAPTER 5

Senkara

_**warning: this chapter contains hints of yaoi and more than hints of yuri no liky no readie ok?**_

_**and the magic cupple is dun dun dun **__**SasuNaru**__** sorry everybody who wanted a different cupple**_

pre:Tsunade felt a headache coming on "no, you can't and that's final. Dismissed" She said shooing them out.

They left it's a bad idea to be in a room with an angry Hokage but even worse if it's Tsunade.

**()) ---Time skip 3 days--- (()**

Naruto arrived at the village gates carring a girl with semi-long hair in high spiky pig-tails with two purple-ish black cat ears atop her head to match her hair color and a tail. Another flowing close behind grunting every once and awhile " hey Rinkia-koi whats wrong?" Rinkia grunted again turning her head away Rinkia had semi-short envy-blue hair (a little longer than chin high) both girls wearing mostly black Rinkia had a belly black tank-top with fish net covering her belly and the lower arms and black leather pants with a blue chained belt and Senkara Had a black strapless top with fish-net covering her shoulders and purple tight tight pants(1) with a black skirt and a purple chained belt both wearing black girl goth boots.

Senkara smiled showing sharp canines "Aww, you're mad that he's carring me huh?" Rinkia glared "I don't like guys touching my Koi" she gruted and turned away "ok? You wanna carry me than?" Senkara asked liking cutely at her girlfriend "hmm, yes" she looked thoughtful for a minute "yes, yes I would" Naruto stopped setting Senkara down.

Different P.O.V

Sasuke had been sitting in a tree near the gates when he heard bickering? He turned his head there stood not but ten twenty feet away Naruto and two girls? _what the heck? who are they and why are they with mt Naruto?_ Sasuke glared at the girl on his back. Then for some reason naruto stopped and put her down. She limped over to the other girl and the bluehead picked her up bridal-style kissing her on the lips "get aroom you two" he heard Naruto say before he started walking again.

Normal P.O.V

The girls looked at eachother "don't mind if you do" Rinkia said chuckling at the blush on Senkara's face Naruto shook his head. Senkara looked at naruto for a second "Hey, Naru-kun do you have someone special yet?'' it was Naruto's turn to blush "no not yet" the blue hair shook her head this time "you know you need to find one soon, don't you?" Rinkia looked between them "why does he need someone?" she asked not knowing much about demons or what they were really talking about "the demons we carry need to mate after the age of eight-teen or the demons take mating into their own hands" she said.

Rinkia looked shocked for a second but it quickly faded "oh" she didn't get to deep in demon stuff and she didn't relly care if her Koi was a demon then so be it she still loved her. Senkara looked up to see Rinkia deep in thought "thats not why I picked you so don't even think it! ok love?" Rinkia looked down and nodded to show she heard. They finally reached the gates and showed their passes to the guards so they could get into the village. Naruto got jumped by a pink blob as soon as they entered the gates to Kohana "Sa-ak-kura ca-n't br-breathe" he coughed out choking for air he couldn't get.

She moved away stuttering an aplogy "Why did you leave like that we looked for you all over before Hokage told us you left visting you should've told us" she cried into his jacket

1: those pant like thingies that go under skirts like tights


	6. Chapter 6

**()) ---Tainted rose--- (()**

CHAPTER 6

pre:"Why did you leave like that we looked for you all over before Hokage told us you left visting you should've told us" she cried into his jacket.

He sighed and looked away "I thought you would be mad" he said meekly She looked up at him "mad? mad about what?" she asked. Sasuke made his away towards the three girls and Naruto _Naruto...why did you leave? _he stood right behind Naruto "dobe, where did you go?" he asked emotionless like always but a hint of concern. Naruto looked above him to see Sasuke standing over him "none of your buisness teme" Senkara looked at Sasuke and blushed. Rinkia saw this and grabbed her arm making Senkara giggle at her. Naruto stood up from his place on the ground "come on Sen-chan, Rink-chan you need to see the hokage to get the visters' passes" Senkara frowned and Rinkia's face was expressionless.

Senkara looked over at his friends "aren't you forgetting something?" she asked "fine" he sighed "this is Sakura-chan and that's Sasuke-teme" he said not looking at Sasuke "happy? can we go now?" Senkara and Rinka shared a knowing look. They both turned back to Naruto an evil grin on their faces "for now" Senkara's tone scared Naruto "come, we must go" Rinkia grabbed one hand as Senkara grabbed the other. They slowly dragged Naruto down the street, around a conner, and out of site the scared look on the blondes face ecthed in there minds as they went back to whatever was going on before.

WITH NARU

"Sen-ka-kara wh-whats with that look?" Naruto asked stuttering "oh, it's nothing Naru-chan" she giggled "hey I'm not a girl don't call me Naru-chan!" _...how did I get into this..._Rinkia thought knocking on the door to the Hokage office. Senkara And Naruto where argueing about how uke-ish Naruto could be at times before the muffled reply of "come in" was heard. Rinkia opened the door and pushed the bickering demons inside. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork "wow, Tsunade-baba you're actually working" Naruto ducked the paper weight thrown at his head "it's good to see you too Naruto how was the trip?" she asked looking at the two females.

Naruto sighed "it was okay, but being stuck with those to -points- makes it seem like one really long day" Senkara giggled "you two need passes right" Tsunade asked the giggling girl "yes, we do" Rinkia said pinching Senkara so she would stop giggling like an idiot. Tsunade dug through desk pulling out more paper work "just sign here and here and you'll be all set" Tsunade pulled a pen out as well "Here we are" she pulled out two passes. Rinkia and Senkara finished signing the paperwork and took the passes

"lets go find that cute boy again!" Senkara grabbed Naruto dragging him out the door with rinkia following behind leaving a very amused Hokage behind. Naruto was dragged around the village before Senkara had seen enough of it and started looking for Sasuke again who was of course at the trainging ground sulking and glaring at random objects that passed his line of site. Poor little fox. Senkara jumped out of a tree and landed just afew feet away.

slowly walking over to the sulking, glaring, Uchiha she rushed the reason why she was there "herebabysithimwhilemeandRinkiahavefunbye" with that she throw a surprized and confused Naruto to him leaving before he could protest.

Looking down at the blonde thrown at him he asked "what was that?" Naruto looked up blushing "um...I don't know" he looked away as the Uchiha smirked. At least he wasn't sulking.

i'm so sorry i haven't updated in awhile but i got stuck and couldn't figure anything out then, just i kinda forgot i started this story sorry

if anyone one has any idea what i should write next their much welcomed

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**()) ---Tainted rose--- (()**

CHAPTER 7

pre: Looking down at the blonde thrown at him he asked "what was that?" Naruto looked up blushing "um...I don't know" he looked away as the Uchiha smirked. At least he wasn't sulking.

Sasuke quickly switched posiotions with the blonde, Naruto now under the raven looked up with perplexed eyes as the raven leaned down connecting their lips. Naruto blushed brightly, slowly kissing back unsure of what was happening he closed his eyes._'Sasuke's kissing me. Feels nice.'_ Sasuke's tounge ran aross Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, the fox opened his mouth letting the raven's tounge slip into his moist carven to explore. Naruto was overwhelmed with confusing feelings, did he love him? did he love Sasuke? He did and only just starting to realize just how much the other boy actually ment to him. Sasuke slid one of his hands into blonde hair, the other snaked its way into the fox's shirt, Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck bring him closer tne rest of their night was spent in pure bliss.

Sasuke woke to the sun shining in his eyes he sat up recalling the night before a small smile graced his lips, after quickly dressing him and his blonde fox, he picked Naruto up bridal style heading home to rest. Naruto woke with a start only to wince in pain, his lower back aching from the nights 'activeties' he looked around. Confused as to where he was the blonde noted the black wood flooring and dark navy blue walls, standing and walking to the door he heard the shower going he smiled. He hadn't been left alone. Naruto walked down the hall and into a large kitchen, the coffeepot had ten cups so he made himself one he slowly sipped his coffee as Sasuke came into the room, hair still wet.

Sekara pouted cutely at Rinkia " we have to leave so soon?" Rinkia sighed "yes, but we can always come back and visit, y'know" Senkara brighted a little "kay, but lets check on Naru-chan before we leave" Rinkia laughed "of course lets go we dont have all day" Senkara put the last of the items in her bag. Rinkia and Senkara walked out of their hotel heading towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari (who was visiting) held tissue to their noses "that's just hot" Ino said looking at the photos Sakura had taken the night before "how did you get these without them noticing" Temari asked also looking at the photos "when your Sasuke's fangirl you have to know how to not get caught" she said "You got them in so many angles I wonder how you pulled it off" Tenten looked through a pile she was currently holding. They all sighed Sakura spoke up " lets start a Yaoi-fanclub just think this was just in the training ground" she said exictedly the others gave less than a second thought before shouting "Yes" Sakura smiled "than its settled yaoi is hot"

Senkara and Rinkia walked towards the gate knowing Naruto was waiting for them. Senkara soon caught sight of him and ran over "so how was your night?" she asked Naruto blushed, Senkara giggled Rinkia smiled. For the first time eveything seemed to be good. Naruto found love, Senkara was happy with the out-come.

THE END

i'm sorry i couldn't update sooner but i moved into my moms and she doesn't have a working computer and my school's wont allow me on this site. sorry for the sucky ending, i can't write lemons every well so i'm getting some friends to be lemon eaters til i get better at it i may add a preveiw for another story after this chapter hopefully it will be much better


	8. Preview

Preveiw for Bleed For Me

_He sat on his bed and pulled a razor from his night-stand it glinted slightly from the moon that filtered in through the windows "I heard" he whispered "the first cut hurts the worst"_

For him nothing was ever perfect the he liked hated him and him so now as he fights with the ghosts from his past will he be able to hold on to the future or will he thourgh it all away? Will he find the love and care he deserves, or will all his hopes be crushed for the last time?

_" Koi, will you bleed for me?"_

-Sintaro


End file.
